It's Me (나 야)
by Baekkeuuu
Summary: Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. YAOI, BL, RnR !


**It's Me (****나** **야****) **

**Cast** : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi luhan.

**Author** : 0605ninetwo

**Pairing** : ChanBaek

**Length** : Captered

**Genre** : Romance, BL, etc.

**Note **: FF ini pernah aku publish di fp fb. Tapi yang ini ceritanya aku rubah dikit. Tapi intinya tetep sama kok :D

**Chapter 1**

Musim semi telah lewat. Cuaca yang cukup hangat–namun ada beberapa orang ada yang menganggap panas– tengah menghinggapi kota Seoul saat ini. Dengan suhu 30 derajat celcius sudah mampu membuat beberapa orang pergi keluar rumah hanya untuk mencari angin segar dengan menikmati es krim di tangannya.

Sama halnya dengan seorang namja berpawakan mungil yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan sebuah cup es krim rasa strawberry di tangannya. Dengan style kaos berwarna abu-abu tua dipadankan dengan jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Dan juga kakinya yang beralaskan sneakers. Jangan lupakan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya dengan bagian lidah topi yang berada di belakang.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang dan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya tatkala melihat beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain di sekitarnya. Ketika dirasa tenggorokannya sudah terasa kering kembali, namja itu menyendok es krimnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan merasakan dingin serta segarnya eskrim itu ketika melewati tenggorokannya.

"Baek.. Baekhyun!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah menyerukan sebuah nama.

"Baekhyun.. Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Panggil orang itu lagi. Namun saat tidak mendapat respon dari namja yang dipanggilnya 'Baekhyun' tadi, namja tinggi itu langsung melemparkan topi miliknya ke arah namja yang tengah menikmati es krim itu dan berhasil membuat es krim rasa strawberry kesayangannya itu jatuh tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Es krimku.."

Oh! Dan ternyata namja yang tengah memakan eskrim tadi bernama **Byun Baekhyun**. Baekhyun bergumam lirih sambil memandangi es krimnya yang sudah berceceran di atas tanah. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seseorang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun melihat namja yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau tuli, eoh? Kupanggil daritadi tidak menoleh! Rasakan!" ucap namja itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Baekhyun dan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya saat melihat wajah cemberut itu–karena es krimnya yang terjatuh akibat ulahnya melempar topi tadi–. Menurutnya dengan wajah cemberut seperti itu akan membuat Baekhyun semakin imut. Namun tawanya segera berhenti setelah melihat namja bernama bermarga Byun tadi melepas earphone yang melekat di telinganya.

"Apa?!" tanya namja bernama Baekhyun tadi sambil mendongakkan wajah dan memelototkan matanya ke arah namja tinggi itu. "Ya! Kris Hyung! Kau sudah menjatuhkan es krimku tadi. Sekarang ganti!" rengek Baekhyun. Terlihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah hampir menangis dengan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

_"__Cengeng sekali,"_ batin namja tinggi bernama Kris itu sambil memutar matanya malas. "Ara.. ara.. jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Membuatku ingin muntah saja,"

Terlihat dari bibir Baekhyun yang sudah bergetar menandakan dia tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ishh, jangan menangis! Iya iya maaf! Nanti aku ganti eskrimmu!" Ujar Kris yang sudah tidak tahan dengan wajah yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Benarkah?!" girang Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kris. Terlihat Kris yang sedang melihat malas tingkah Baekhyun–yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri tersebut– dengan pandangan malas. "Aku mau kau mengganti es krimku 20 kali lipat!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"What?!"

Di sisi lain terlihat namja berpawakan tinggi tengah berjalan di sekitaran taman –taman yang sama dengan taman yang tengah disinggahi Baekhyun saat ini–. Tangannya memegang sebuah botol kecil yang terlihat seperti yoghurt dingin rasa pisang dimana tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna hitam. Ditaruhnya ponsel itu di telinganya dan senyumpun menghiasi wajahnya saat sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana. "Hai, Lu,"

_"__Oh, hai Yeol. Ada apa?" _

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu Luhan sayang, hahaha,"

_"__Dasar Park Chanyeol! Haha," _

"Kau sedang apa baby?" tanya Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebuah bangku dekat air mancur.

_"__Aku? Ng, a-aku sedang tiduran di kamar. Iya di kamar! Hehe," _

"Benarkah? Kau tidak merasa panas di dalam kamar, huh?"

_"__A-aniyo. Aku menyalakan kipas a—Ya! Oh Sehun!" _terdengar teriakan Luhan dari seberang sana.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

_"__O-oh itu. Dia se-sepupuku. Aku tutup ya telponnya. Sepupuku sangat mengganggu. Aku mencintaimu." _Ucap Luhan cepat mengakhiri sambungan telepon dari Chanyeol.

"Aku jug-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Luhan sudah mengakhiri teleponnya secara tiba-tiba. "Juga mencintaimu." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengambil botol berisi yoghurt yang dia taruh di sampingnya tadi lalu menegaknya sampai habis. Namun Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya–Luhan– dengan seorang laki-laki berambut putih kecoklatan tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Chanyeol berdecih saat melihat tangan Luhan mengalung mesra di leher namja tadi sambil memegang permen kapas. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol melihat Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan berciuman dengan namja yang Chanyeol pikir bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol karena mereka membelakanginya. Chanyeol memegang pundak Sehun. Refleks Sehun langsung menoleh ketika ada yang memegang pundaknya. Bogeman mentah dari Chanyeol langsung saja mendarat di pipi Sehun. Luhan terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol dan segera menghalang Sehun yang akan membalas pukulan Chanyeol.

"Oh. Jadi itu yang kau bilang ada di kamar? Oh sehun? Cih," decih Chanyeol. "Kau!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Bermain di belakangku? Tega sekali kau! Mulai sekarang kita berakhir." Ucap Chanyeol final lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Chan! Dengarkan penjelasanku!" teriak Luhan namun tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

–

"Ow, ow hyung lihat! Kasihan sekali dia. Kekasihnya ternyata bermain dengan lelaki lain di belakangnya," ucap Baekhyun pada Kris yang ternyata mengamati kejadian Chanyeol dan Luhan sejak tadi.

"Kasihan sekali," simpati Kris.

Pagi hari yang cerah secerah langit kota Seoul pagi ini. Baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya. Senyum selalu mengembang di bibirnya. Telapak tangannya dia ulurkan ke atas seolah-olah sedang menggapai awan di atas langit sana. Namun tiba-tiba_— _

"Awas!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melebarkan matanya sedemikian rupa saat menyadari seseorang dengan sepedanya tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. "Kyaa!" teriak Baekhyun lalu segera menghindar namun terlambat_— _

**_Brukkk _**

"Aduh_—_aww," ringis Baekhyun sambil memegangi siku kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Lihatlah posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Sungguh tidak elit, ck. Untung saja Baekhyun masih bisa bangun dari posisinya.

"Gwenchana? Mianhae, aku... Aduh! Yak! Sakit bodoh!" ujar namja itu terhenti saat sebuah kaki telah berhasil menendang kaki kirinya –tepatnya di tulang kering–. Namja itu meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkena tendangan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh menabrakku! Kau pikir ini jalan nenek moyangmu, eoh? Seenak jidatmu saja kalau naik sepeda!" ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang 'eomma' yang terus saja mengomel lalu sekali lagi dia menendang kaki sebelah kanan namja itu.. lagi.

"Aish! Dasar pendek!" umpat namja tinggi itu kesal karena mendengar celotehan yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun dan juga kedua kakinya yang telah ditendang oleh namja mungil itu.

"Eh?" namun dia segera sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya. Dan melihat wajah namja mungil itu yang berubah menjadi murka setelah mendengar kata 'pendek'. "Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja mengucapkannya. Aku.. aku kyaaa!" ujar namja tinggi itu lalu segera berlari dengan mendorong sekuat tenaga sepedanya agar terhindar dari amukan Baekhyun.

_"__Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_ ucap namja tinggi itu dalam hati ditengah-tengah aktivitasnya mendorong sepeda sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Awas kau!" teriak Baekhyun kesal lalu segera berdiri sambil memegangi sikunya yang terasa sakit. "Eh? Apa ini?" ucap Baekhyun saat dia menemukan sesuatu di bawah kakinya. Lalu dia memungut benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah dompet. Baekhyun kemudian melihat isi dompet tersebut siapa tau ada tanda pengenal di salam sana. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tanda pengenal dari dompet tersebut. Ternyata dompet ini milik namja yang menabraknya tadi. "Park Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

"Baek.. Baekhyun!" panggil seseorang. "Ya!" teriak namja yang memanggil Baekhyun tadi sambil menjitak kepalanya saat Baekhyun masih asik menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil melihat sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ya! Sakit Kris hyung! Dasar tiang!" umpat Baekhyun kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari Kris.

"Kau kebiasaan kalau dipanggil tidak pernah menyahut! Kalau tidak bisa mendengar baru tau rasa kau!"

"Amit-amit," ucap Baekhyun lalu hendak menjitak kepala Kris menggunakan tangannya. "Ahh.." ringis Baekhyun sambil memegangi siku kirinya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris khawatir

"Tadi aku habis ditabrak seseorang," adu Baekhyun pada Kris.

"Heh? Ditabrak? Siapa orangnya? How dare, huh!" celoteh Kris. "Siapa orangnya? Biar aku yang menghajarnya!" ujar Kris terlihat emosi.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung! Paling-paling juga sikuku sedikit memar, tidak sampai patah," jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia sudah menabrakmu. Beritau aku siapa orangnya, aku akan–"

"Gwenchana hyung aku baik-baik saja." ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyun manisnya kepada Kris.

"Sungguh kau tak apa? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke uks. Akan kuobati lenganmu," ajak Kris sambil menarik Baekhyun ke tempat uks tempat kuliahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih hyung,"

Seorang namja tinggi terlihat sedang berada di sebuah toko buku. Mengitari rak-rak buku untuk mendapatkan buku yang tengah mendapatkan buku yang diinginkannya dia segera membawa buku itu ke kasir untuk segera membawanya pulang.

"Totalnya 5.000 won tuan," ucap sang kasir.

"Ah ne, tunggu sebentar," ucap namja itu sambil merogoh saku untuk mengambil dompetnya. "Eh?" bingung namja tersebut sambil menatap ke arah sang kasir. "Maaf, tapi dompetku tidak ada, hehe," ujar namja itu sambil memberikan senyum bodohnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi tuan, buku ini sudah masuk ke dalam nota."

"Tapi dompetku ketinggalan, jadi.. aish.." rutuk namja itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang barusaja masuk ke dalam toko. Ternyata dewi Fortuna tengah menghampirinya di saat seperti ini. Cengiran lebar langsung muncul di wajahnya. "Tao..Tao.. Tao-ah! Sini!" ujar namja itu memanggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk toko yang ternyata bernama Tao.

"Ada apa Chanyeol hyung?" jawab Tao sambil menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau sahabatku 'kan? Aku boleh pinjam uangmu tidak? Dompetku ketinggalan. Besok aku kembalikan," jelas Chanyeol.

"Ishh kau ini. Bilang saja kau tidak punya uang," ucap Tao sambil mengambil uang di dompetnya. "Ini. Yasudah aku mau mencari buku dulu," ujar Tao sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Haha.. Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menerima uang itu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada kasir. Lalu pergi keluar dari toko buku tersebut setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan buku yang diinginkannya.

Chanyeol menuntun sepedanya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Benar-benar memalukan saat di toko buku tadi. Sebenarnya dia berencana setelah pergi dari toko buku tersebut, dia ingin pergi ke bengkel untuk membenahi sepedanya. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir itu tidak mungkin. Setelah sepedanya selesai dibenahi, lalu disuruh membayar total perbaikan sepedanya dia mau pakai apa? Sungguh memalukan.

"Aishh.." desis Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kasar mukanya. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Segera Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku lalu melihat siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini. "Nomor siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri saat nomor itu terasa asing baginya. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol segera mengangkat sambungan telepon itu. "Yeoboseyo?" jawab Chanyeol sambil memberhentikan langkahnya.

_"__Kau Park Chanyeol, bukan?" _tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?"

_"__Tidak. Hanya saja dompetmu sekarang ada padaku,"_

"Dompetku? Ada padamu? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan-jangan kau pencuri ya?!" tuduh Chanyeol.

_"__Menuduh yang tidak-tidak! Sialan kau!"_

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dompetku ada padamu?"

_"__Dompetmu terjatuh saat kau menabrakku pagi tadi bodoh!"_

"Benarkah? Jadi kau.." Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak.

_"__Oh tidak. Jadi yang meneleponku sekarang orang yang kutabrak pagi tadi,"_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati lalu senyum cerah menghinggapi wajahnya. "Manis.." ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

_"__Ne? Apa kau bilang?"_

"Oh! Aniya!" ucap Chanyeol mengelak.

_"__Kalau kau ingin dompetmu kembali, temui aku besok sore jam 4 di Seoul Park Centre! Tepat waktu, arra? Kalau tidak kubunuh kau!" _ancam Baekhyun.

"Tapi–"

_"__Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"_ sela Baekhyun.

**Tutt.. **

**Tutt.. **

**Tutt.. **

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Baekhyun–

"Yak! Aish! Padahal besok aku kan ada jadwal! Kejam sekali dia!" sungut Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke rumah. "Sial sekali aku hari ini, ish," rutuk Chanyeol lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya agar bisa cepat sampai rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk.

**_TBC– _**

**_Dont forget after you read it, please gimme a review.._**


End file.
